


Cat Puns

by Voolffman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, I Tried, all the cat puns, i love these two, post reveal ;3, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voolffman/pseuds/Voolffman
Summary: Adrien totally lets the cat out of the bag. Now everyone knows.................that he loves puns.....poor marionette





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kk, just so everyone knows and so that we're all on the page (eh eh)(nudge nudge) Adrien and Marionette know about each other's secret identity and have been dating for a while

“This is a series of puns; so I guess the cat’s out of the bag. They may a-purr to be about something. And right meow, they may even seem to be claw-ful. Or one could purr-tentially find them to be paw-mazing. To purr-t it simply, this piece of writing a-purrs to be a cat-tastophe. Purr-haps even just plain tom-foolery. It's paw-sitively im-paw-sible to make meow-re puns, right? And making mew puns takes a purr-vise ear. And right meow, I hope I'm not of-fang-ding your ears, making them twitch with dis-purr-lesure. But they're just purr-fect! I would feline-ing to you otherwise! Paw-las, I must go, so as they say, cat-ch you on the flip side! What? Nothing to say? Cat got your tongue?” Adrien finished reading to the class, ending with a slight bow.  
“Very….. interesting short story Mr. Agreste, please make your way back to your seat now,” Madame Bustier complimented Adrien, “Miss Beugois?” she continued.  
Returning to his seat he turned around and faced Marionette, “So?” he whispered excitedly.  
Marionette’s face was deadpan when she replied, “No.”  
Adrien overexageratingly gasped and clutched his chest, then leaned closer to his bugaboo with a mischievous glint in his green eyes, “Don’t tell me it bug-ged you, my lady?”  
“Ugh!”she groaned pitifully.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably guess, I'm a sucker for puns ; 3


End file.
